Merodeadores
by Thaly Black
Summary: La vida lleva a cada quien por inhóspitos caminos. Algunos se convierten en héroes, otros en villanos. Algunos triunfan, otros fracasan. Pero todos, héroes y villanos, han sido alguna vez niños. Su historia ha empezado en algún lado.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic me pertenece. Si los Merodeadores fuesen míos habría menos muerte en su camino. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro.

Hoy es 1 de septiembre (del año 2019 para ser más concretos) y no hay mejor manera de volver a Hogwarts que con ellos. Así que agarraos fuerte a vuestros asientos porque tanto ellos como yo hemos vuelto para quedarnos.

APB Productions presenta...

* * *

**0.1 Prefacio**

_Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame_

_Llegar a la meta no es vencer_

_Lo importante es el camino y en él_

_Caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender._

La posada de los muertos - **Mägo de Oz**

* * *

La vida consiste en principios y finales. La luminosa esperanza de un nuevo inicio trae consigo la certeza de que en algún momento habrá un final de los que dejan sabor a hiel en los labios. Tras ese final, otro principio. En eso consiste la vida: en caerse, levantarse, sacudirse la tierra de los pantalones e igonrar las rodillas raspadas. Avanzar, primero con un pie y después con el otro. Seguir adelante. _Caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender_.

La vida lleva a cada quien por inhóspitos caminos. Algunos se convierten en héroes, otros en villanos. Algunos triunfan, otros fracasan. Pero todos, héroes y villanos, han sido alguna vez niños. Su historia ha empezado en algún lado.

Esta historia empieza aquí.

* * *

_Ahí al ladito está el capítulo 1._

_Gracias por leer._

**T.**


	2. El gran día

**1\. El gran día**

_Es peligroso cruzar tu puerta. _

_Pones tu pie en el camino, _

_y si no cuidas tus pasos, _

_nunca sabes a dónde te pueden llevar._

El señor de los anillos 1: La Comunidad del anillo - **J. R. R. Tolkien.**

* * *

**31 de agosto de 1971**

El calor de la tarde empieza a remitir lentamente y Lily no puede sino agradecerlo. Su piel pálida y pecosa, enrojecida como una venganza de ese sol cruel que intenta quemarla, lo agradece incluso más. Desde el río sube una espesa niebla fresca que, sin embargo, no hace más que pegarle la blusa a la espalda. Se siente sudorosa y un poco asqueada del bochorno. Pero sus pies la guían por el parque con pasos seguros y firmes hasta el árbol en el que su amigo Severus suele estar.

—¡Sev! —lo llama al llegar y no verlo—. ¡Severus!

De entre unos arbustos ve asomar el pelo negro, un poco largo, de su amigo. Una pregunta muda en esos ojos oscuros suyos.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros mañana a King's Cross? —pregunta Lily, sonriendo radiante. Todavía no se lo puede creer del todo. Ella. Una bruja. Si bien eso explica de forma bastante satisfactoria muchas de las cosas extrañas que la han rodeado desde que era pequeñita, todavía suena un poco como un cuento, como un sueño del que en cualquier momento despertará.

—No, Lily, gracias —responde Severus, en ese tono formal que usa a veces—. No quiero ser una imposición —añade.

Lily niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No sería imposición alguna —asegura.

Los labios de Severus se curvan en una sonrisa demasiado amarga para un niño de once años.

—A ti hermana le molesta mi presencia.

Lily deja escapar el aire. A Petunia le molesta la presencia de Severus y, desde que llegó su carta de Hogwarts, la suya propia. Pero la niña no entiende por qué ese deberá ser motivo para que Severus no pueda ir con ellos a King's Cross para guiarla en su camino al Andén 9 y 3/4. Si el mundo fuese como Petunia quiere, Lily no sería una bruja y Mick Jagger viviría en su casa, cumpliendo hasta el último de sus caprichos.

No piensa reconocerlo en voz alta, pero se siente más nerviosa de lo que esperaba ante la perspectiva de irse a Hogwarts en cuestión de horas. ¿Y si no sabe encontrar la entrada del Andén? ¿Y si no encaja bien con sus compañeros? ¿Y si se pierde?

Sin embargo, se encoge de hombros.

—Si cambias de idea, salimos mañana a las nueve —le dice a Severus, con una pequeña sonrisa. Alza la mano, moviendo los dedos en señal de despedida, antes de empezar a retroceder sin darle laespalda.

—Te veo mañana —responde su amigo, sin especificar si a las nueve para ir juntos o más tarde cuando hayan llegado.

Con un suspiro, Lily gira sobre sí misma y empieza a andar hacia su casa.

* * *

**1 de septiembre de 1971**

En el condado de Essex, en una cama mullida, con un colchón blandito y unas mantas calentitas, que en nada pueden compararse con su temperatura corporal, abre los ojos un niño larguirucho y alto para su edad. Sale de la cama, con una sonrisa de casi depredadora ilusión porque es _el gran día,_ y corre hacia el baño a lavarse la cara, excesivamente pálida y con unas ojeras que ni todo el descanso del mundo pueden paliar.

Remus se mira en el espejo, y sus ojos dorados —que se vuelven amarillos, algunos dirían que venenosos, con la luna llena— le devuelven la mirada, fijamente. Brillan de ilusión. Él sabe que es diferente a los otros niños, y sin embargo va a enfrentarse a la experiencia de ir a un colegio, por primera vez en su vida, como si fuese un niño más. Según ha dicho Dumbledore, es un niño más. Uno de sus alumnos. Aunque Remus, con once años no está preparado para entender todo lo que ser alumno de Dumbledore implica.

Oye a su madre en la cocina, y le llega el olor del beicon poco pasado y el chocolate caliente que lo esperan para desayunar, y regresa corriendo a su habitación, para ponerse un pantalón de tela gris, muy desgastado, y un jersey marrón clarito por encima de una camisa de cuadros marrones y verdes. Sacude la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de delante de los ojos y se pone los calcetines, recosidos y remendados repetidas veces, antes de calzarse unos zapatos castaños que le quedan un poco pequeños y salir de su cuarto para bajar corriendo las destartaladas escaleras de madera.

En su casa nunca han sido ricos, y el dinero no es que sobre precisamente.

Y sin embargo cuando Remus entra en la cocina, su madre, de quien ha heredado esos ojos dorados, que ella tiene en un rostro pequeño y cálido, Hope le sonríe a su hijo como si éste fuese su mayor tesoro. Lo que Remus no sabe, y no sabrá hasta que conozca a una metamorfomaga de pelo color chicle que le dará un pequeño de pelo azul, es que él es, realmente, el mayor tesoro de su madre.

* * *

**1 de septiembre de 1971**

Al mismo tiempo, en el condado de Gloucester, en una cama de la que podría decirse que caben tres o cuatro de sus propietarios, con una colcha de color azul bebé, a conjunto con las sábanas y las paredes, abre los ojos un chiquillo bajito y un poquito regordete. Su madre acaba de abrir las cortinas y ya se precipita hacia él para envolverlo en sus rollizos brazos y estrecharlo contra ella para besarle y revolverle el pelo rubio.

—Pety, cariño, ve a lavarte la cara y vístete, que mami te va a preparar un gran desayuno de despedida, porque hoy es _el gran día_—dice antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo.

Y Peter, que siempre ha sido muy obediente, salta de la cama, y camina, dando pasitos pequeños y rápidos, como haría una ratita, hacia el baño, donde su madre le ha dejado ya el agua caliente abierta; porque su madre se preocupa de que pueda pillar un constipado si se lava la cara con agua muy fría. Sus ojos azules brillan emocionados en el espejo. Sus padres le han hablado mucho de Hogwarts. De lo maravilloso que es, y él no ve la hora de cruzar las puertas para empezar a hacer magia. Porque Peter ha crecido rodeado de magia, pero nunca la ha hecho, ni accidental ni consciente.

Oye el sonido del horno al abrirse y le llega el olor de pastel de chocolate recién horneado que va a tener como desayuno, así que corre a su habitación y se pone un pantalón de un color crema clarito, y un jersey azul cielo, que va a juego con la colcha y las paredes de su habitación. Con una peineta se repeina el pelo hacia un lado, tal y como le gusta a su madre que lo lleve, y se calza sus zapatos negros, de estreno, antes de bajar por las escaleras, en las que hay fotos que demuestran las diferentes fases de su crecimiento en cada rellano.

Saluda a su padre con un breve abrazo, y su madre lo estrecha de nuevo entre sus brazos, como si lo fuese a echar mucho de menos. No es que les sobre el dinero, pero los Pettigrew siempre le han dado a su pequeño, su tesoro, como llama la madre de Peter al chico, lo mejor que han podido. E incluso más.

Y sin embargo eso no ha hecho de Peter un niño malcriado, sino un niño cariñoso, sonriente y un tanto inseguro, que necesita la aprobación de sus padres para dar el mínimo paso. Y no será hasta dentro de unos diez años cuando se de cuenta de que tiene que aprender a decidir por sí mismo. Y cuando llegue el momento decidirá. Para bien o para mal.

* * *

**1 de septiembre de 1971**

Mientras tanto, en el condado de Devon, en una cama blandita, con cabezal de roble, se sienta de golpe, con energía nada más abrir los ojos —castaños oscuros, como el chocolate líquido—, un chico de pelo negro y revuelto. Tira la colcha —roja con bordados dorados— al suelo y sale disparado de la habitación, o bueno, por lo menos lo intenta, porque se ha olvidado sus gafas en la mesilla de noche —que hace juego con el cabezal de la cama— y James, sin sus gafas, está más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje, así que después de acabar dentro del armario —que está al lado justo de la puerta, y son del mismo color; que tampoco es que sea tonto— vuelve corriendo junto a la cama, se pone las gafas y sale disparado de su habitación.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Arriba, vamos, levantaos! —grita por toda la planta de arriba de su casa, al tiempo que corre por el pasillo, hasta pararse, derrapando, delante de la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, y entrar como un bólido, pegando un salto casi desde la puerta hasta la cama, para aterrizar sobre los pies de su padre.

—James… ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que las energías hay que guardarlas para darle una paliza a los de Slytherin, hijo?—pregunta su padre revolviéndole con cariño su ya de por sí revuelto pelo.

—Monty… no deberías meterle esas cosas en la cabeza—dice la madre de James abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella.—Hoy es _el gran día_, Jimmy—añade con dulzura—¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

Los ojos de James se encienden con un brillo llamado ilusión, y esboza esa sonrisa de angelito que, según su madre, ha tenido desde el día de su nacimiento.

—Tortitas con mucho sirope de chocolate, mamá—dice, saltando sobre las rodillas encima de la cama.

Y es en medio de uno de esos saltos en los que se lanza de la cama, aterrizando de pie. Porque siempre ha caído de pie, y seguirá haciéndolo hasta el día de su muerte.

Su madre se levanta de la cama y sale tras él del dormitorio. No es que James haya sido mal criado, aunque tampoco todo lo contrario. Simplemente es el único hijo de unos padres ya mayores que han tenido la firme creencia, toda su vida, de que morirían sin descendencia. Y James es el mejor regalo —el más mágico, al menos— que han tenido nunca.

Y tanto Monty como Euphy, o Fleamont y Euphemia, harían cualquier cosa porque su hijo sonriese. En gran medida, de eso se trata ser un buen padre.

* * *

**1 de septiembre de 1971**

En ese mismo momento, en la Ciudad de Londres, en una habitación oscura, con unos pesados y suntuosos cortinajes negros de terciopelo, un niño que duerme con el pelo negro sobre su carita de ángel abre sus ojitos grises y se sienta en la cama.

Ese día va a empezar en Hogwarts, y eso le haría especial ilusión si no estuviese todo decidido de ante mano. Al igual que toda su vida. Porque lo que se espera de él, lo que _tiene_ que hacer es levantarse, salir por esa puerta y tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Hasta ahí todo normal. Pero después, resulta que _tiene _que caer en Slytherin, ser el mejor de su promoción, jugar con la magia oscura, y, si tiene suerte, conocer a una buena chica de Sangre Limpia que, con más suerte, sea guapa y casarse para tener hijos de, por supuesto, Sangre Limpia.

Y a Sirius eso le parece demasiado aburrido, al igual que su casa. Nunca ha tenido una pelota, como con la que juegan los niños en la plaza frente a su casa, porque se podría romper cualquiera de los jarrones conseguidos en vida de la _querida_ tía Elladora. Así que lo único que ha podido hacer durante su vida es leer libros de la enormísima biblioteca de los Black, o si no jugar con Regulus, su hermano pequeño y, probablemente, la persona a la que más quiere en el mundo. A veces también hace boxeo utilizando a Kreacher como saco, pero eso es porque tiene demasiada energía acumulada y no sabe como desgastarla.

Se encuentra a su padre en el despacho y éste lo mira con esa mirada gris y severa que hace mucho tiempo que no conoce una sonrisa.

—Es la hora—dice Orion Black con ese tono solemne que ha utilizado siempre para dirigirse a su primogénito.

Sirius no se molesta siquiera en insinuarle a su padre que tiene un hambre canina y que está sin desayunar. Se aparta del camino de Kreacher, que acaba de llegar arrastrando su baúl, y se acerca a las escaleras, por las que baja una miniatura suya, más conocida como Regulus, y le pasa los bracitos diminutos por la cintura antes de hundir la cara en su pecho.

En esos momentos, Regulus debe ser la única persona que va a echar, realmente, de menos a Sirius, pero por algo es la persona a quien Sirius más quiere en el mundo. Y si una parte de él —esa parte Black a la que le han inculcado siempre que los abrazos son para débiles— se siente incómoda, otra parte de él, más desconocida, envuelve a su hermano pequeño con sus brazos y lo acuna con suavidad. Como ha hecho siempre que Regulus ha corrido a su cuarto, cruzando el rellano, tras una pesadilla.

Porque puede que estén despiertos, pero a Sirius, en el momento antes de emprender su camino previamente marcado, le parece una pesadilla de la que no puede escapar. Aunque allí es donde decide que él no va a ser como los demás Black. Allí, con su hermano mojándole de lágrimas la camisa blanca, decide que él va a romper la tradición.

—Pórtate bien, enano—le dice a su hermano antes de separarse.

Regulus arruga los labios en un mohín con el que, Sirius sabe, está intentando aguantar las lágrimas para que su padre no le riña. Su madre, Walburga, sin embargo, no aparece por ninguna parte; como si no fuese a despedir a su hijo mayor antes de que éste se vaya a Hogwarts.

De hecho no va a hacerlo.

Y sin decir nada más, sin mirar atrás, siquiera, sale del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, dispuesto a cambiar lo que le depara el destino.

* * *

**King's Cross - 1 de septiembre de 1971**

En el Andén 9 y ¾ siempre hay mucha gente. Niños que lloran al despedirse de sus padres antes de desembarcarse hacia lo desconocido. Madres que lloran emocionadas, como si su niño fuese por primera vez al colegio, y probablemente así sea.

Incluso hay un niño rubio y desgarbado, que parece que vaya a romperse de lo pálido que está y de lo frágil de su apariencia. Y sin embargo empuja el carrito del baúl con ánimo, con fuerza. Porque le han dado una oportunidad y va a aprovecharla a toda costa.

Una niña con una gruesa trenza roja cayendo sobre uno de sus menudos hombros mira en torno en busca de un rostro familiar, _ese_ rostro familiar. Pero no lo ve por ninguna parte. Sin embargo no deja que eso empañe su ánimo. Porque está a punto de embarcarse en la mayor de las aventuras que jamás habría imaginado.

Cerca de allí, un niño regordete se asfixia, casi literalmente, entre los brazos de su madre, que le cubre la cara de besos y contiene las lágrimas de emoción a duras penas. Porque su niño se va a hacer mayor, y ella no cabe en sí de orgullo.

No muy apartados, un matrimonio ya mayor da los consejos de última hora a su hijo de once años, que tiene el pelo revuelto y los ojitos brillantes de emoción. Porque Hogwarts suena parecido a aventura, y a él siempre le han gustados éstas.

Y en un rincón, un niño mira con cierta aprensión y cierto desafío en sus ojitos grises a ese tren escarlata que lo llevará a Hogwarts. Su padre ya se ha ido, y él suspira tranquilo, en el fondo. Porque está sólo. Y eso es bastante sinónimo de libertad.

Todo el mundo entra en el tren, porque aunque van a echar de menos a sus madres —unos más que otros, todo hay que decirlo—, en el fondo, aunque sea muy, muy en el fondo, todos tienen ganas de llegar a Hogwarts. De ver, de _sentir_ la magia.

* * *

**En un compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts - 1 de septiembre de 1971**

James acaba de entrar en un compartimiento, en el que sólo hay un chico de pelo negro que mira, con cara de aburrido por la ventanilla. El chico se gira hacia él casi con desgana y lo mira de arriba abajo con unos penetrantes ojos grises.

—Hola, mi nombre es James. James Potter—dice tendiéndole la mano—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

El chico de pelo negro, que nunca antes ha tenido relación con un niño a parte de su hermano, sonríe y le estrecha la mano, con energía.

—Yo soy Black, Sirius Black, y si—su sonrisa se ensancha un poco—puedes sentarte—añade, sacudiéndose el pelo de delante de los ojos—por cierto… ¿esa insignia es de los Puddlemere United?—pregunta luego, todavía con una sonrisa.

—Sip. Es el equipo más antiguo de toda Inglaterra, y el equipo de mi padre—dice con cierto tono solemne en la voz.

—Bueno, si. A mí también me gustan—dice Sirius, subiendo los pies al asiento—debo de ser el único Black al que le gusta el Quidditch.

—¿A tu familia no le gusta el Quidditch?—pregunta James, mirando a su acompañante, y casi se diría que amigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No, bueno… yo diría que son todos un poco raritos—dice Sirius, con una sonrisa, dándole vueltas al dedo índice al lado de su sien derecha. Y siente en el estómago un globo que se expande cada vez más. Un globo que aunque él no lo sepa se llama libertad. Porque en casa sólo ha dejado algo que realmente le importe. Y espera que se sepa cuidar.

—No hace falta que lo jures—suelta James, como si nada, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo y sacando una tableta de chocolate suizo que le ha traído su padre de su último viaje de negocios. Parte un trozo y se lo pasa a Sirius.—Ten, mi madre me lo ha dado para que coma un poco antes de que llegue el carrito—dice luego, mordiendo el chocolate con ganas.

* * *

**En **_**otro**_** compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts - 1 de septiembre de 1971**

Peter entra tímidamente en un compartimiento en el que un chico de pelo rubio y un poco largo tiene la nariz metida en un libro que por fuera pone _Historia de Hogwarts_. Debe de oírlo entrar, porque levanta la cabeza y lo mira, con un brillo inquisitivo en el fondo de sus ojos dorados.

—Ho‑hola—tartamudea—¿Me puedo sentar?—pregunta luego, con una tímida sonrisa.

El chico rubio asiente con la cabeza y Peter entra en el compartimiento con paso un tanto inseguro. Se sienta en el asiento delante del otro chico, que lo mira con cierta curiosidad y una sonrisa cortés en los labios.

—Me llamo Remus Lupin—dice el chico—y ya que vamos a ir juntos en el tren, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

—Yo soy Peter, Peter Pettigrew—dice el más bajito con una sonrisa que deja ver sus dos incisivos superiores, un poco mayores que la media.

—Encantado de conocerte, Peter—dice Remus, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Y Peter siente una especie de respeto reverencial ante un niño de su edad que se comporta como un adulto.

—¿Te gusta leer?—pregunta ya un poco menos cohibido.

Remus sonríe y cierra el libro.

—Si. Leer es una forma cómoda y barata de viajar a otros lugares y aprender muchas cosas, Peter—dice con ese tono maduro que hace que Peter se sienta extrañamente niño. Pero entonces Remus suelta una risita, ronca y que casi podría decirse que no tiene alegría, y se rompe el hechizo—Pero dime, Peter, a ti qué te gusta.

—¿A mí?—y ya se siente un poco menos inseguro. Tal vez porque la sonrisa de Remus le aporta confianza, o porque parece un adulto encerrado en un cuerpo de chico de once años. O porque con esas ojeras y ese aspecto de encontrarse tan mal Peter siente que no es peligroso.—A mí supongo que me gustan los pasteles de mi madre, los Puddlemere United y las historias de fantasmas.

Remus esboza una sonrisa que Peter podría jurar que casi resulta lobuna, se le vio un poco el colmillo y todo.

—Así que te gustan las historias de fantasmas…—murmura pensativo antes de alzar una ceja.—Pues, ¿sabes? El viaje es muy largo… y me sé unas cuantas.

Peter sonríe entusiasmado y se repantiga cómodamente en el asiento, dispuesto a oír todo lo que Remus quiera contarle.

* * *

**Lago Negro y Gran Comedor de Hogwarts - 1 de septiembre de 1971**

Es ya de noche, y todos los alumnos de primero están en el embarcadero, hasta donde han seguido a un hombre enorme, pero enorme, enorme, que dice llamarse Hagrid.

James y Sirius —que se llevan mejor de lo que se podrían llevar dos chicos que acaban de conocerse— son los primeros en saltar a una barquita, y si no fuese por el aspecto severo del chico que se sienta tras ellos, acompañado de uno que es gordito y pequeñajo, se habrían puesto a pegarse con los remos, que son puro atrezzo, por otra parte, porque cuando están los cuatro juntos la barca empieza a moverse sola.

—¿Y vosotros cómo os llamáis?—pregunta James, mirando fijamente a los dos chicos nuevos.

—Yo soy Remus, y este es Peter.—explica el chico rubio con una media sonrisa amigable.

—Ah, mola. Yo soy James y éste es Sirius—explica el chico de gafas señalando a su amigo con la cabeza—y…—mira a Peter y Remus—espero que vengáis a Gryffindor, con nosotros.

Y Sirius sonríe. Porque ha decidido que el rojo le favorece más que el verde, ha decidido, mientras se ha estado atiborrando con James a chucherías, que él romperá la tradición; que no será como todos los Black y que caerá en Gryffindor. Cueste lo que cueste.

Pero no pueden seguir hablando, porque las barcas se paran y el hombre enorme llamado Hagrid les manda bajarse y los conduce hacia el inmenso castillo que se alza ante ellos y que desprende un aura en cierto modo amenazadora y en cierto modo acogedora. Casi imposible de definir.

Entonces, hasta James, que habla por los codos y las rodillas, se queda mudo. Recorren el camino hasta el gran portón detrás de Hagrid. En el más absoluto silencio. Sólo se escucha el sonido del viento en los árboles del bosque y sus pisadas sobre la gravilla, hasta que están todos congregados alrededor de una puerta de roble en la que Hagrid da tres fuertes golpes con un mano del tamaño de una sandía.

Y entonces la puerta se abre y ellos entran por primera vez en Hogwarts, detrás de una mujer que lleva un apretado moño negro y unas gafas de montura cuadrada. James, nada más verla, siente un escalofrío de anticipación. Sabe que él y esa mujer se van a llevar muy bien. O bueno, algo por el estilo.

Los dejan en una habitación a todos juntos, y bastante apretujados, todo hay que decirlo. Sirius mira a James con cierta preocupación. Si su destino es estar en Slytherin, le queda poco tiempo para rebelarse contra él.

—¿Qué crees que hay que hacer para ir a una casa o a otra?—pregunta un poco vacilante.

—No lo sé—reconoce James—mi padre no me contó nada acerca de eso.

—Yo he oído decir que duele mucho—murmura Peter con un poquitín de aprensión.

Remus sonríe, con esa sonrisa que conservará hasta el día en que se muera. Esa sonrisa que indica que él sabe algo que los demás no.

—Sólo tenemos que ponernos un sombrero. Lo leí en _La historia de Hogwarts_—dice Remus con parsimonia.

Sirius lo mira sin entender. Aunque tampoco es que necesite entender, porque enseguida llega la mujer del moño y los hace seguirla.

Y si. Los seleccionan, y como ha dicho Remus, sólo tienen que ponerse un sombrero.

Y Sirius, de los primeros de la lista, se sienta en el enclenque taburete como si se dirigiese al patíbulo. Porque él no quiere ser como el resto de los Black. Él no quiere, ya con once años, que nadie decida su destino. El quiere ser libre. Él quiere ser…

**GRYFFINDOR.**

Cuando el sombrero lo grita el no termina de creérselo. Pero cuando se sienta en una mesa rodeado de gente con insignias rojas y doradas, y los ojos de los profesores y de su prima Narcissa, tres mesas más allá, clavados en él, empieza a creérselo un poco más. Empieza a creer que ha cambiado su destino. Y en el fondo de todo eso, aunque él todavía no lo sabe, está escrito con luz de estrellas. Sirius Black va a ser grande.

Poco después de él, una chica pelirroja se sienta con decisión en la zona destinada a los de primer año. Sirius la mira, pero no le dedica demasiada atención. Porque sus nuevos amigos están siendo seleccionados.

Y cuando llegan primero Remus, luego Peter y por último James, Sirius sonríe de una forma que, con el paso de los años será una sonrisa sensual, pero que en ese momento sólo significa felicidad. Porque ante sus pies se abre un nuevo camino, y, tras mirar a sus nuevos amigos, asume que lo recorrerán juntos. Ni siquiera importa que unos ojos azules, como los de una gata siamesa, lo miren con incredulidad desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor

Y formarán parte de la historia, serán leyenda y dejarán parte de su legado en forma de mapa y otra parte plasmada en las paredes del castillo.

Porque ellos van a ser grandes, los cuatro, aunque todavía no lo saben. Aunque la palabra Merodeadores no sea ni un eco en sus conciencias.

Porque los hay que nacen con estrella o que nacen estrellados, y ellos, por suerte, son de los primeros.

Porque Sirius ha desafiado a su destino, sin entender que un destino mayor, al que no se puede desafiar, acaba de sellarse, con fuego y con sangre.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. Este fanfic es una idea un tanto ambiciosa y un tanto descomunal. Mi idea es contar la historia de los Merodeadores desde que eran pingajitos de once años hasta que, bueno, pasa lo que pasa, lo que todos sabemos, lo que ya conocemos de la historia. Empezamos el 1 de septiembre de 1971, en su primer día en Hogwarts. La historia se centrará en torno a los Merodeadores (probablemente un poquito más en Sirius porque una tiene debilidades) y Lily, pero saldrán muchos otros personajes: Regulus, el resto de los Black, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix (cuando lleguemos a ese punto), Snape y los Slytherin de su época y, bueno, en general todos los personajes que forman parte de esta historia, de su historia. _

_En caso de que te haya gustado este primer capítulo, que he escrito como mi vuelta a Hogwarts, déjame un precioso review, que siempre me animan. Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta pronto._

**T.**


End file.
